elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eshaan Vritra
(・ビリャーター Biryātā) is a hero and the assaulter of the Hallows, as well as one of its two swordsmen and one of Vilein's two bodyguards. Appearance Eshaan is a 1,96cm tall, muscular blue glaucus siren whose most notable feature is his bicolored, scarred body and his piercings. He always carries his twin swords around him, usually bundled up with a belt over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. He has slanted thin eyes, shaved dark blue hair, two tails above his eyes seemly acting as his eyebrows and ice blue eyes. His skin is colored silvery gray on its dorsal side and dark and pale blue ventrally, and he has dark blue stripes on its face, particularlly around his eyes and on the top of his head. His hands and feet are also both dark colored. Eshaan's body is covered with scars from his many battles, although they are not visible due his colorful skin. Eshaan consistently wears trousers of dark color tucked inside black boots along the belt which he carries his swords. He is rarely seen wearing a shirt, but occasionally wears a loose hooded vest of some sort, jewelry or fingerless gloves. Personality Eshaan is a man usually seen maintaining a stern and distanced personality, but that often loses his temper in a goofy, comical style. He comes off as cold and rude most of the time, and indeed he can be both intimidating and dangerous, actively enjoying toying with weaker opponents and easily frightening others with just his glare. He has a monstrous killing intent, and often carries a massive and murderous grin. While he holds a strong sense of leadership, Eshaan doesn't have a clear or consistent sense of justice. He is not technically a dignified fighter, but he seems to value respect in the battlefield to some degree, as he refuses to attack an adversary who can't defend themselves, whose back is turned or who is distracted, who is comprehensibly weaker than him and such, exception being when his friends' lives are on the line, and even so it is followed by his utter regret as he considers those acts worth of shame. That often earns him arguments with Yuhuan, due to the nature of her strategies. Funnily enough, he tends to throw random battle cries in gratuitous English, and is presented as a cocky and ambitious fighter. He usually wields an undrawn sword or uses its dull side, though when fighting seriously he can use up to two long swords at the same time. He is also shown to be very apathetic at times, rarely displaying any sort of emotion in the forms of coldheartedness and indifference. Despite this, those are more thanks to his pragmatic nature than anything, as he can show a kind heart whenever he wants to, such as when fighting weaker and innocent people, he does try to hold back in order to not seriously injure them (though ironically, because of his lack of awareness of his own strength, he still does). Known for his vigor and determination to achieve any goal, Eshaan is considered crazy by many as he often takes immense risks to pursue his objectives or defeat enemies. He is, however, a graceful loser, able to accept and admit defeat if he so perceives it as worthy or inevitable. He also is completely capable of lowing himself in complete humility for whatever reason deemed necessary, a great contrast to his usual prideful persona and high self-esteem. While is energetic and even theatrical on the battlefield, outside he is mild, thoughtful and perceptive, and, at times, he can be the voice of reason. He also holds great respect and concern for Neil, as he will stand by his decisions and ideals with no further complaints, regardless of his agreement, and will only speak up in situations of great seriousness where points have been overlooked by others. something he demonstrates by providing important and logical decisions at critical times and by evaluating the situation from an objective point of view. Unlike some of his friends, he does not shrink from the idea of using deadly force against dangerous enemies and has been noted by several of his fellow to be capable of exuding a tremendous amount of murderous intent. He lives for the thrill of combat; commented on his "insane killing intent", acknowledging that he was a "real beast". Indeed, when an average human has the intention of fighting him, his glare alone is usually enough to make them back off. He also has a habit of smiling joyfully whenever he faces a particularly skilled opponent, which often unnerves both friend and foe alike. Even when not in combat, he often displays a manic smirk that gives the impression of him being a monster. He is also very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as a criminal. He has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. He also regularly reverts to drastic measures to solve simple problems, suggesting solutions that others would normally consider to be their last possible, worst-case-scenario choices. In several cases it is made clear that he is a womanizer, and his libido often gets the better of him. He is very amorous and lewd, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees. Wherever he goes, he will somehow have a small affair or date with someone, usually much older than him. Interests Eshaan is bisexual. Relationships Background Ishaan is another name for Lord Vishnu and Lord Shiva. It has several meanings including 'the north-east direction', which is considered auspicious, 'bringer of riches', 'the sun' and, when associated with Lord Shiva, 'the all pervading power of God'. His last name comes from the Vedic dragon, Vritra. Trivia *Eshaan's representative animal is the Komodo dragon. *His birthtday falls on Absinthe Day. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bed of Roses characters Category:Hallows Heros Category:Sirens Category:Cisgender Category:Men Category:Bisexuals